There You Are
by hogwartsalumni
Summary: Jace and Clary get together. Will Clary let him in despite the rumors?
1. Chapter 1

"There you are."

Simon Lewis, probably my best friend in the whole world, was waiting for me by leaning against my car and trying miserably to sound irritated. Only Simon could make leaning against a car look like a chore.

"I've been waiting out here in the sun. You could atleast give me the key fob so I could have some shade. Maybe some music." Simon made a fainting motion, "What if I'd gotten sun stroke? Honestly Clary I don't know why I bother to wait for you sometimes."

He was smiling.

"Stuff it Lewis," I unlocked the doors, "You know you'd wait another two hours if it meant you didn't have to walk home."

"Whatever you say Clary," Simon folded himself into the passenger seat, tossing his bag in the back next to mine, "You would be bored without my stunning and entertaining personality."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Simon had this way of making me laugh no matter what was going on. I started the car and pointed it towards Simon's house. Simon chatted about his day as he fiddled with the radio station trying to find a song that suited him.

"Did you get Sherman's lecture in History class today?"

While Simon and I weren't in the same history class, we shared the teacher.

"Do you mean the one about those who don't learn from and appreciate the rich history in the world around us, are doomed to ultimately repeat it until their lives are nothing but drivel and regret?" I asked trying to remember the teacher's words.

"That'd be the one." Simon put his head back on the headrest, "Is that his way of warning us that if we disappoint him on the midterm that we're screwed in the class?"

I shrugged my shoulders in uncertainty.

"Probably."

I hesitated on asking the next question because I knew how the conversation was going to go. I knew that it wasn't his favorite place in the world but then again any place that didn't involve Dungeons and Dragons didn't catch Simon's interest. I knew that he usually only went with me so that I didn't go alone and I was grateful for that but tonight I just really wanted to get out of the house – and away from my mother.

"Are we still on to go to Pandemonium tonight?"

I heard Simon groan.

"Speaking of repeating history…" He muttered.

"Please Simon." I kept my eyes on the road, "I just need to let loose tonight. Exams this week were hell."

The car was silent except for Rob Thomas' Streetcorner Symphony coming from the radio.

"I would have thought it would be to get out of the house, ya know keep away from your mom." Simon was being a shit and he knew it, "I mean you've been avoiding her like it's an Olympic sport for the last two weeks."

I shook my head in acknowledgement.

"Ok maybe it's not all about the exams this week." I sighed, "Come on Simon, it'll be fun. We'll dance, we'll drink our virgin drinks, and we'll make fun of our classmates who think that strategically draped scraps of fabric on their bodies qualifies them as being dressed."

"No Clary that last one will be you." Simon laughed with a devilish smile, "I, however, be enjoying that particular view."

I smiled back, shaking my head and turned into his driveway. Putting the car into park and shutting off the engine, I turned to face Simon.

"So that means we're going?"

Simon shook his head and put his hands up in defeat.

"Yes Clarissa Fray," Simon said, still shaking his head, "we will be gracing Pandemonium with our presence tonight."

Once we were inside, Simon grabbed us some snacks and we headed to his room. I plopped down in one of his bean bag chairs while he took the other. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, thankful that the week was over.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you're trying to avoid your mom?" Simon asked, "Or is it just going to be this big elephant in the room that we're not talking about?"

I grimaced. I knew this topic was bound to come up sooner or later, especially after Simon had pointed out his keen observations in the car. It didn't help I had basically camped out at Simon's lately, finding reasons to hang out instead.

"Oh, um." I hesitated, "She's just acting weird."

Yup. That was my big explanation – she was acting weird – and that being said, Simon being Simon, burst out laughing.

"Your mother, the artist, who will hole up in a room for days on end forgetting that there is a world outside the door, is acting weird." Simon had a hard time getting all the words out with all the laughing and gasping for air.

I watched the pillow I had just chucked at his head miss him and hit the wall next to him.

"Yes wise ass," I said as I leafed through one of his comic books, "she's acting weird. I can't really explain it more than that. It's like she wants to be glued to me lately. Suddenly it's all about family and doing things together. Where did the woman go who used to barely remember to leave sandwiches for me to eat when she would get on a painting streak? It's just unnerving; she's never acted this way before."

Simon just stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"What time did you want to leave tonight?" Simon ducked my question, "I have to tell my mom."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing. This is purely a story for entertainment purposes using the characters created by Cassandra Clare. Enjoy!

We got to Pandemonium around eight and got right through the door. I managed to find us a table while Simon went to get us some drinks. While I waited I closed my eyes and let the bass of the music flood me. I felt myself relax. It was so easy to just forget everything here, it was like another world.

"I come bearing the ambrosia, nectar of the Gods." Simon's voice penetrated the tranquility, "Your drink milady"

I laughed as he set the drinks down at the table.

"Crowd is pretty thick tonight." I stated my observation out loud, "Think we'll be able to make it on to the dance floor?"

Simon's eyes were already glued there to someone who, while not particularly underdressed, definitely knew how to flaunt her assets. The tight black dress hugged her curves in all the right spots and while not a mini skirt, definitely made it look like she had legs that went on for miles. Her dark hair was done in an elegant braid and her bracelets glittered in the lights. Simon was in a trance.

"Simon."

"Sy-mon"

"Syyyyyyyy-mon"

I was struggling not to laugh at his obliviousness. I poked him in the shoulder.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." I said giggling as I took a sip of my drink.

"Huh?" Simon blushed crimson, "What?"

"You were ogling that girl."

"I was not!" Simon protested, "I was…merely observing how packed the dance floor is tonight."

"Uh huh." I raised an eyebrow at him, "And your eyes just managed to get stuck on her?"

"Shut up Clary."

I laughed. I felt more relaxed here in a half hour than I had anywhere else I'd been in a month. Here there were no cares, no worries, and no parents.

"Do you want to dance?" Simon gestured to the throng of bodies on the dance floor.

"Maybe in a little bit." I said, "I'm good with just relaxing right now. But if you want to go, say find a certain black clad, bracelet wearing dancer I'm ok with it."

Simon practically leapt out of his seat before he turned back to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Go Simon." I shooed him away, "Go."

I watched Simon disappear into the crowd of dancers until I could no longer see him. Sipping on my drink I reverted back to my favorite past time of people watching. It was amazing to me how people acted when they thought no one was watching; from the way they danced to the way they watched other people. As I gazed around the club my eyes were constantly being drawn back to a blonde haired boy dancing with a girl I didn't recognize. His movements were fluid and graceful, almost hypnotic. The girl looked like she couldn't see anyone but him in the club and that was no doubt due to the boy's ministrations. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from him.

He wasn't dressed outlandishly and there was nothing about him that screamed 'watch me' but there was something about him; something that made my heart skip a beat. I watched as he snaked his arm around her waist, spinning and pulling her close at the same time. He put his head into the crook of her neck and her head tilted back. As the music changed, I pulled my eyes away from their intimate scene to scan the crowd looking for Simon. When I scanned back in the couple's direction they had disappeared.

Once I'd located Simon and gotten his attention, I waved him back to the table. He politely excused himself from the gaggle of girls that he was dancing with and made his way back to me.

"You ok?" He asked, his face concerned, "Are you just not into it? Do you want to go?"

"I'm good." I smiled reassuringly.

"Boy, for someone who didn't want to come tonight," I laughed, "you are sure making the best of it."

"Well you know me," He cocked a smile, "I try to adapt to my surroundings; when in Rome and all."

"I just need to go to the bathroom and I didn't want to risk losing the table or having our drinks messed with." I explained as I stood up, "Then you can go back to doing as the Romans do."

Simon stuck his tongue out at me as I made my way towards the restrooms. I turned down the well lit hall and the music faded significantly to a low drone though a new sound reached my ears.

"What do you mean you DON'T know?" The voice got louder and higher pitched towards the end of the sentence.

"I told you this wasn't serious." The second voice sounded bored, "I told you I just wanted something casual and you said you were ok with that."

"That was months ago and we've been seeing each other pretty steadily." The voice was screechy, "I wouldn't necessarily call that casual."

I turned to go into the ladies room and saw them, the couple that was dancing on the floor earlier. Her back was to me but even without seeing her face I could tell she was upset and probably near tears. Him however, I could see perfectly. His eyes were golden brown and his hair was lighter than I originally thought. He was definitely good looking. My heart skipped another beat. He caught me staring. Another beat skipped. He smiled at me before turning his attention back to companion.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." His voice still sounded bored, "Do you want me to give you a lift home?"

I chose not to wait for her answer and headed into the restroom instead. I thought I'd eavesdropped long enough on their conversation. When I came out the blonde haired boy was gone and the dark haired girl was being comforted by means of another dark haired person's tongue.

Guess she didn't want that ride after all I thought as I made my way back to the table.

Simon's groupies had gathered around the table and were chatting about the song that was playing when I sat back down.

"There you are Clary!" Simon looked relieved, "I was just about to send Charlotte to the bathroom to find you and to make sure that you hadn't fallen in."

"Cute Simon, real cute." I punched his arm, "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"Almost a half hour." He pointed to the clock.

"Oh." I shrugged, "Waited longer in line than I thought I guess."

Simon shook his head though I wasn't sure if it was because he was acknowledging that he had heard me or if it was the fact that most of the time the wait for the ladies room is ridiculous. I'm not sure why I didn't tell him about the blonde haired boy; it's not like there was that much to tell. It's not like I knew the boy or had any interaction with him. So he smiled at me, lots of people smile at each other.

"Simon, I love this song!" a red haired girl was tugging on his arm, "Come on, let's dance!"

"Go ahead and I'll be right there." Simon told her with a smile.

She bopped to the music on her way to the dance floor. I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. I'm not even sure he saw my expression to be honest.

"You sure you're ok?" Simon's concerned face was back, "You don't want to dance or anything?"

"I promise I'm fine Simon." I smiled, "Besides it looks like you've got your hands full already."

Simon glanced back at the dance floor where his red haired friend was dancing and trying to lure him out to the floor to her. I heard him chuckle; his expression was sheepish.

"I'll be back in a few." He said as I waved.

A/N: Please take the time to review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. This is just a fluffy piece to satisfy the plot bunnies running through my head. **

Leaning back in my chair and tapping my foot to the beat of the music I scanned the crowd again but nothing, well no one, caught my eye. I let my mind wonder back to the blond haired boy and his smile. He was gorgeous there was no doubt in that. I'd been to this club dozens of times, how had I not seen him before? I wondered if he was new to the area and if he'd be attending our school.

"Are you too good to dance or something?"

I felt the heat of his breath on my ear before his voice registered in my ear. Spinning in my seat I turned to face the mysterious voice and felt my jaw hit the floor.

It was him.

"Excuse me?" I felt like my brain was stuttering and my heart was suddenly doing tango in my chest.

"You're not dancing." He stated the obvious, "I was just wondering if there was a reason for it or not."

"No reason," I said, "Just relaxing and enjoying the atmosphere."

He took Simon's chair at the table and started to watch the crowd.

"Would you like to dance?" He turned back to face me.

"With you?"

He looked around for a second before a beautiful smile broke out across his face.

"Well I am the only one around you."

I was a little leery, especially after the scene I saw earlier. My heart on the other hand was skipping to its own beat.

"What about your girlfriend?" I said, "I know you saw me."

"Stephanie isn't and never was my girlfriend despite what she may want to be believe and implies to people." He said looking at the dance floor again.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, smiling flirtingly back at him, "I mean if we're going to dance I should at least know what to call you."

"Tell you what," He stood up, "meet me on the dance floor and we'll get to that."

He sauntered away, glancing over his shoulder as if daring me to follow. I watched him with interest, wondering if I should take his dare or not.

What the hell I thought.

I set down my glass and walked over to where he was swaying, waiting for me. Just as I reached him the music changed to Bruno Mars' It Will Rain, which was slower than I was anticipating. I froze when he closed the space between us.

"We can catch the next one if you want…"

I realized I still didn't know his name. I was about to dance, closely, with a boy I knew nothing about. I was looking anywhere but his face.

"Jace."

I looked up at him as he put his arm around my waist forcing my arms to move to a more natural position against his chest, his strong, muscular chest. He leaned his head down closer to my ear; his breath hot and soft against the skin there.

"My. Name. Is. Jace." His voice was a mere whisper.

He left his head where it was which forced mine to be nestled into his shoulder. I think my heart was trying to see how many different rhythms it could hit in one night. Why was this boy affecting me so much?

"My name is Clary." I offered.

We stood there and swayed to the music; I listened to the lyrics and thought how strange this whole situation was. It's not like I'd never danced with a stranger at the club before because I had but none of them had ever had the effect that Jace was having on me. As the song played on I slowly forgot about the club around us, just enjoying the moment. His body was pressed closely to mine as the music played on, almost as if we were two halves to one mold.

"Clary." Simon's voice broke through the reverie, "are you ready to go? I told my mom I'd be home before two."

I looked over to see Simon standing at the edge of the dance floor and hear the music ending. I looked up at Jace who had yet to let me go.

"Clary?"

Jace let me go and stepped back from me. I felt my skin grow cool where his body had once been.

"Guess that's your cue." He said, pressing something into my hand, "Your boyfriend awaits."

I felt dumbfounded. He thought Simon was my boyfriend? What? My mind felt like it was lost in a fog or underwater.

"He's not…" I started to say but Jace had already faded into the crowd behind us.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked over to Simon, who had already grabbed our stuff from the table and we left the club. As I drove, I still couldn't wrap my head around what had happened in the club. I was thinking of the way my heart seemed to react when he was near and the fact that he apparently thought Simon was my boyfriend.

**A/N: Please take the time to review. I appreciated everyone who has subscribed to be notified when the story updates. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing. I'm just guilty of letting plot bunnies run rampant through my head. Please review if you've enjoyed reading this Sorry there's been such a delay in updating – Life Happens. **

"Who was that you were dancing with?" Simon was looking at me.

"Huh"

"At the club, who was that guy you were dancing with?"

"Oh, um," I ran down the different ways I could answer, "just some guy who asked me to dance. I think he said his name was Jace or John."

"Jace?" Simon look appalled, "Jace Wayland?"

"Yeah, maybe." I stopped at a red light, "Is there something wrong with me dancing with him?

Simon was quiet. I looked over and he was still awake but staring out the window.

"Simon?"

"There are just rumors about him Clary." Simon's voice was hesitant, "Not good rumors either."

"Well it was just a dance." I said, thinking about what was getting heavier in my pocket, "It's not like it meant anything."

I pulled into Simon's drive and put the car into park. I turned to say goodnight and to thank him for coming tonight.

"You can crash here if you want." Simon offered.

"Thanks." I said, "I should go home though. Your mom is probably getting tired of me hanging out all the time and my mom is probably starting to wonder if I'm ever going to come home again."

Simon laughed.

"You know you're always welcome here." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Any time you need to get away."

I smiled and nodded. We said our goodbyes and as soon as he got to his door I was on my way home. I cranked the radio as loud as I could stand it on the drive home and sang along with every song I knew. When I pulled on to my quiet street I lowered the volume; Mom didn't need to get any complaints about me from the neighbors. Pulling into the driveway I saw that there were no lights on in the house.

The house was silent as I made my way up the stairs to my room. I replayed my encounter with Jace in my head only this time Simon's words thundered ominously in the background instead of music.

I quietly shut the door to my room and began to get ready for bed. Jace's note fell from my pocket onto the floor. Throwing my pants into the hamper I picked up the note and went to sit on my bed to read it.

**Why haven't I seen you around before? (509) 555-7407  
-J—**

I stared at those seven digits in disbelief. He had to be trying to pick me up, right? I mean I've been to that club dozens upon dozens of times; if he'd been there I'd have seen him and vice versa. I set the note on the night stand next to my cell and flicked off the light. I was too tired to contemplate its meaning right now.

I felt the sun on my face long before I opened my eyes. I felt like I'd just fallen asleep; how could it be morning already? Groaning, I rolled over and cracked at eye to look at my clock. Ten, really? Damn, mom let me sleep in I thought as I stretched. Throwing back the covers , I left the warm coziness and made my way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

The hot water felt great as I let it run over me; I felt my muscles relaxing and the knots releasing. As I got out of the shower I was surprised that mom hadn't been up to check on me. I went back to my room and got dressed for the day.

Maybe she's in her cave, I thought as I made my way downstairs, maybe the painting bug has struck again. I made a beeline to her office and saw the door was closed. That wasn't too unusual, especially if she was on a kick.

"Mom?" I knocked before I opened the door.

Mom's office has always had that lived in look; never really spotless but not completely chaotic either but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw once I stepped through the door. Her office was trashed, plain and simple. It looked like there had been a self-contained mini tornado; paint was all over the floor, there were papers everywhere and the furniture had been upturned. What the hell had happened in here.

"Mom?" I called out again in shock, "Are you in here?"

I didn't get an answer.

I went into the kitchen, to the living room but my mom wasn't in either room. I felt my stomach start to twist. I ran back upstairs, starting to feel panicky, straight to mom's bedroom. Her door was shut, which was normal. Mom and I had this unwritten/mutual respect that our bedrooms were our private domains and off limits without permission. I knocked hard on the door half prepared to break the damn thing down; I didn't give a crap about our mutual respect at that point.

"Mom?"

No answer. I grabbed the door knob.

"Mom, I'm coming in."

Getting no answer still, I pushed the door open hard. My mouth went dry and I felt the fear grip at my throat. Her bedroom looked exactly like her office. Blankets and pillows tossed haphazardly around the room; clothes strewn everywhere like a bomb had gone off. I took off like a shot back down the stairs. Something was definitely wrong. I checked the front table by the door; her purse and keys were still there and when I checked the garage her silver suv was still parked in its normal spot. In a last ditch effort I tore back to the kitchen and ripped open the back door.

"Mom!" I shouted, "Are you out here? This isn't funny anymore."

All I got in response were the chirping of the birds and the leaves rustling in the wind. I collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor. I called the only person I could think og.

"Come on Clary," his voice teased, "Your mom can't be annoying you that bad."

"Simon," I took a deep breath trying to keep the fear from taking over, "'…"

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time review my little story! Keep them coming! LOL. Thank you again to everyone who has requested to be notified when the story updates.**


End file.
